cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gamegecko42
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ugly Merman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The shy platypi (talk) 15:04, March 21, 2014 (UTC) ok i will if i ever come up on a problem i will.Gamegecko42 (talk) 15:41, March 21, 2014 (UTC) gamegecko42 Bible and Talmud Hey GG42, this is pizzapiezrcool. To find them in the Bible, just search Bible. Same goes with Talmud. Also, hit the signature button when done on a talk page. So then you dont have to look in recent edits. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 20:04, March 21, 2014 (UTC) thanks Gamegecko42 (talk) 20:07, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Welcome, Gamegecko! Hi, my name is the shy platypi, and welcome to cryptid wiki! You live in Oklahoma, too? That's cool! Thank you for your edits, and feel free to ask for my help or browse around on my User page! Thank you so much! By the way, cool avatar, I'm a trekkie too! thanks. it is amazing how many trekkies are into cryptozoloogy. mabye it is because these two things are connected by the idea that we humans will probably never know all of the creaters where we live.Gamegecko42 (talk) 23:07, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Ranks The ranks are for when you earn badges, which give you points, depending on how much of an achievement it was. Rank 10 means you have the tenth highest score throughout the wiki. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 20:03, March 22, 2014 (UTC) How Admin Rights Function Administers '''are the head of Cryptid Wiki (Website). Their job is to run the wiki, and clear vandalism, customize awards, protect pages, block bad users, rename pages, make other editors admins, control wikia templates, and much, much more. Do you want to be an '''admin? Not everyone can be an administer, and Cryptid Wiki has several Adminsters, whom all were appointed by Australopithecusman after I adopted the wiki . Before we can appoint you as an admin, it looks like you were blocked by AWW for a somewhat legitamate reason. You were adding images of different cryptids than the articles you were working on as the main images. It appears you did that alot. Traditionally, the image in the infobox is the main image of the article. Also, be sure to remember not to add/replace images of other cryptids on articles. I also noticed your block log was cut off; it should read as..."Adding images of other cryptids than the article based cryptid on articles; replaced images and added a canine chupacabra as the main image for the reptilian kind 19:27, March 21, 2014 by Gamegecko42 as well as adding a the reptilian to the canine version, a replacing the main image of Adjule with a hellhound March 21, 2014 by Gamegecko42 and bigfoot with a bear." Please remember to not do this in the future. Also, it appears you have only been here for a few days, but if you keep up the fantastic edits, then I'll quickly give you admin rights. Other than the images, you have made fantastic edits and we'd love to have you on the team; your contributions to this wiki were remarkable. Sincerly, '--Australopithecusman (talk) 20:46, March 25, 2014 (UTC)' You have been unblocked Australopithecusman (talk) 21:28, March 25, 2014 (UTC)